An array substrate generally includes a structure of storage capacitor (Cs) on gate. The structural characteristic of the Cs on gate is that a storage capacitor is formed by covering a scanning line of pixels in a previous row with a pixel electrode, or a storage capacitor is formed by covering a pixel electrode in the previous row with a scanning line. The storage capacitor is used to ensure a stability of a pixel voltage.